Cherry Blossom Lotion
by FailingDemi
Summary: Lame story.


"Today, we must follow like we have never followed before!" the blonde declared, fire blazing up in his eyes as he shot a fist into the air. The room became deathly quiet, everyone stared at him like he was some mad man. After all, who would want to go and _stalk_ people?

Tamaki was not perturbed by this. Actually, he was not at all disturbed by the fact that he was starting to become like one of those old man perverts that follow young girls around the place. It was a chilling silence, however as said again…Tamaki was not disturbed by that fact.

He paced around the room, flinging his arm and hands around dramatically. All the while exclaiming like one with power and authority, "Haruhi needs extra security! Because she's found out as a girl, we must keep her safe at all times! Therefore we shall offer it to her!"

"But milord…she didn't _ask_ for security," one deadpanned, shooting a bored look at the blonde president. He turned a page in one of his mystery books. "Aren't you being _too_ overprotective?"

"Yeah," the other image agreed while rolling his eyes. He waved his hand in the air lazily. "You're just acting stupid about it. Leave Haruhi alone; shouldn't you as her '_Dad'_ offer her more privacy?"

"B-But, Hikaru! Kaoru! She's our—"

"While your idea of security seems to be reasonable, the methods in which you would take to do such duties is fairly…questionable," someone interrupted from behind him. Tamaki froze as the stoic voice droned on. "You only create an image of a stalker, and that isn't good for your name or for the business."

"Fine! You guys don't want in!" Tamaki huffed, while crossing his arms. "I'll just follow her myself, maybe learn a thing or two about—"

"Milord's being a pervert, Kaoru…" one whispered loudly, while throwing deadly glances at Tamaki. "He's just wanting to peek into the bathroom with the excuse of 'stalking.'

"Aye, you're right, Hikaru," Kaoru replied, his speech a loud heard whisper. "He just wants to sneak into her house and steal her panties or something—"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" he screamed, his face turning red automatically. The third year spun around dejectedly and crossed his arms. "You guys aren't supportive at all! I say we open the Ouran Host Club Stalking Unit!"

"You say that _you'll_ open up the Stalking unit," the glasses-wearing teenager inputted. His spectacles flashed menacingly and he smiled ominously. "I will not allow the Host club's fund to go to that stupid reason."

"…fine, Kyouya," he grumbled, pressing his lips into a pout. There was silence, and he tapped his shoe against the floor. "I have an idea!"

"…what's that?" Kyouya asked; his voice was void of any interest or emotion, as he continued typing into the computer.

"Let's Stalk Haruhi for today!"

"…have you not just suggested that earlier, Tamaki?"

"…I did, but it has gone unnoticed, and therefore I am to say it once again!" he said with confidence. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya! WE WILL BE THE—"

_Screeech_

"I'm leaving the club for today, Hikaru, Kaoru, have fun with Tamaki," he casually said, standing up from the chair. Tamaki gaped in pure horror; his best friend had refused to listen to him! The horrors! The raven-haired senior collected his belongings and walked quickly towards the door…

…it was like he was desperate to leave the room or something…

The twins gave Tamaki a bored stare, listening to him rant on and on about the stalking unit. About how cool it would be to have the hi-tech cameras and vans driving around, infrared glasses, and other weird stuff that was probably ideas given to him by those crime shows.

"Look at the time! Haruhi departs her class by 4:15! We have to catch her and follow her before she gets out of sight!"

"She's not going anywhere," one of the light-brown haired teens sighed. "Today's Wednesday…Wednesdays _always_ have sales at the local store."

Tamaki's blue eyes blazed up and he grabbed the twins by the collar.

"LET'S GO AND FOLLOW!"

"What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know…milord…"

"She's picking up something from the shelf that I know…"

"…hm, such an ominous looking tube that is."

"Do you think it's lube? Kekeke—"

"Hikaru…you're sick…"

"Whatever."

"What's that pink thing?"

"Whatever it is, she's opening it."

"…does that thing smell?"

"Is my daughter buying lube?"

"Shut up, milord! And…what?"

"…some kind of lube…?"

"Eh?"

"Shh! She's looking this way!"

They immediately withdrew eyes wide. They were almost caught.

"Mn, this is nice…" they all heard the girl say. The threesome threw a suspicious glance towards her, before she threw the small tube into the shopping basket that she had. Being oblivious, the brunette continued her way, walking out of the aisle.

"It's clear! Let's move," Tamaki hushed. They ran towards the very spot that Haruhi had stood and stared at the rack that she had picked the merchandise off from. Tentatively, Tamaki grabbed a small tube and stared at it.

"…Cherry Blossom Lotion?"

There was silence, and they blinked stupidly.

And there they were thinking that she had got some kind of…_thing_. -hem.

Kaoru snatched the lotion away from Tamaki and popped the cap open. He took a whiff at it and blinked.

Tilting his head confusedly, he chimed:

"…Haruhi likes smelling pretty?"


End file.
